Super Star and Hockey player
by Eli-lover19
Summary: maya is a singer well known all over Canada, she just got back from being on tour and had to stop at her school, Degrassi, to drop off some assignments, but what happens when she runs into a certain hockey player? *dont be to harsh please, this is my first time writting a story*
1. Chapter 1

Summary: maya is a singer well known all over Canada, she just got back from being on tour and had to stop at her school, Degrassi, to drop off some assignments, but what happens when she runs into a certain hockey player?

Maya

it feels great to be back in my own town, been on tour for so long. I decided that after I handed over my assignments that I'd walk around the school for a bit. I was so lost in thought that I bumped into someone.

"oh my god! Im so sorry! Are you ok?!"  
I looked down to see who it was that I was apologizing to and I turned out to be a hockey player, I was so lost again that I almost didn't hear him say "im fine, no harm done"

Then I got an idea and pulled out two tickets to my last conert, "here take these as my official apology" and I handed him the tickets  
"wha-"  
"just be at above the tonight with those tickets and you'll understand"  
I ran back to the tour bus to get ready for the concert tonight, my thoughts drifted back to that boy..oh stupid! I never got his name…well I hope he comes to the concert tonight..

Cam  
I stuck the tickets in my jacket and headed off to practice. For once practice wasn't as brutal as it usually is..as I go to leave I remember the tickets and pull them out, the name of the performer is Maya Matlin

"what you got there rookie" dallas claps me on my back

"just tickets to some concert tonight that a girl I ran into gave to me, she said that if I went tonight that I would understand. She gave me two but I don't know what to do with the other one.."

"well then, let me take it off ur hands rookie, im always up for a concert."

at the concert  
so it turns out that those tickets were vip front row, so here me and dallas are. Soon the stage fills with fog and u can see a figure and hear singing, my jaw drops as the figure emerges from the fog. The girl I bumped into today was the singer of this concert.  
"dude you ok"

"y-yeah, just that's the girl I was telling you about man!"  
dallas looks from her to me a couple of mintues

"you know a famous person! How the fuck could you keep this a secret rookie?"

Mayas last song stopped me from answering.

_**You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right  
I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right  
If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever, who knew?  
Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool**_

_**Oh no, no no**_

_**I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything  
When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
But they knew better  
Still you said forever and ever  
Who knew? Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened?  
If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
And that last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?  
My darling  
My darling, who knew?  
My darling I miss you  
My darling, who knew?  
Who knew?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cam

She's the same girl I ran into at school, but she's a star that gave me vip tickects..why?

"so rookie, gonna let me in on how you know someone famous?" dallas laughs as we're being escorted back to mayas dressing room.

"honestly dallas I don't really know her, I just accidently ran into her at school and she gave me the tickets and said that I was was suppose to be her apology. I've never met her before, I never even knew who she was" I admit, dallas was about to say something but was cut off by our escort opening the door to mayas dressing room her coming over and giving us a hug.

"you made it! I had a feeling that you would come! And you brought your friend, hi im maya matlin but I guess you already know that" she giggles. "im dallas, captain of the Toronto ice hounds, can I just say that it's a pleasure to meet you!" now this is a side of dallas I've never seen before, but then again everyone has a part of them they hide from everyone.,

Maya

I saw him in the audience, I mean I had a feeling that he would come. Now I just have to get his name, cuz of course I had to run off. My thoughts were cut short when two guys were brought into my room, I turned to see who they were

"you made it! I had a feeling that you would come! And you brought your friend, hi im maya matlin but I guess you already know that" I giggled.

"im dallas, captain of the Toronto ice hounds, can I just say that it's a pleasure to meet you!"

I smiled "its nice to meet you dallas, but you..well I forgot to get ur name earlier. So what should I call you"

the boy looked down like he was nervous, it took him a few minutes to answer "M-my name is C-Campbell, but you can call me cam" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth

"well its nice to officially meet you cam. I really am sorry about bumping into you earlier, I was just so lost in thought that I didn't pay attention to where I was going" this time cam smiled

"like I said no harm done. So maya if you don't mind me asking what were you doing roaming degrassi?" I motioned for the boys to sit on the couch and I go to sit in my chair

"Well you see Degrassi is my school, I collect my work for however long im gonna be on tour and then when I come back to town I turn in all that I have done. I try to keep up wit my education so I have something to fall back on if being a star didn't work out" dallas looks to cam and then back at me

"then why is it that this was promoted as your last concert?" I sigh

"you see im going back to school..as in im going to be attending degrassi again. Being on tour made me realize how much I miss my friends, so I want to have a regular teen life in high school as much as I can."…

* * *

**sorry its not that great of a chapter! im still new to this, but leave me reviews. thanks :D**


	3. Authors note

Hey guys sorry for no updates..kinda got writers blocks xD but I promise to have an update soon!

Thank you for the reviews!


End file.
